


Words with Crushes

by nonnie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared likes Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words with Crushes

Jared was never bothered by people saying he had a crush on Jensen. That was all fun and games, the kind of good-natured ribbing that everyone engages in. So, it shouldn't bother him when people say the same thing about Misha. But, it does, because Jared really does, and it's all a little less funny when it's true.

And that wouldn't be so bad really, except there's no way Misha doesn't know by now that Jared has a crush on him, because Jared has not exactly been subtle all the times he's lost at Words with Friends by spelling words like cock and penis and erection. Misha doesn't blink or blush or make innuendos in return, he just ignores it all, completely unflappable, and treats Jared just the same as he treats Jensen or Jim or anyone else.

Not that sometimes Jared isn't grateful about that. Like that time that Jared ran into Misha while walking his dogs, and he was sweaty and kind of gross, but so happy to see Misha that he asked him to join him and it wasn't until afterward that he started realizing how much he needed a shower, and thanking God that Misha was oblivious, even if Misha tricked him somewhere along the way into agreeing to come to a yoga class to reciprocate.

And okay, maybe that's the secret. Maybe Misha can't see just how much Jared is eating his heart out, because Jared is so far from Misha's type that it's ridiculous. Jared doesn't know what Misha's type is, but it's probably people who don't fall over in yoga class, people who think sushi and avocado is a good meal, people who go to costume parties dressed as 18th-century poets instead of 21st-century football players. Well, screw Misha if that's the case, because Jared isn't changing for anyone, and it's really not fair for Misha to ask him to.

Really, he should just give Jared a chance. He might like something a little different, and why the hell won't he give Jared a chance? That's not the biggest mystery in Jared's life right now, though. The biggest one is why he's standing here, on Misha's porch, yelling all that out, getting soaked in the Vancouver rain while Misha gapes at him in adorable 3 a.m. confusion. Not so unflappable now, is he?

"And don't think I don't know that you know how cute your hair looks sticking up like that," Jared finishes.

"Um," Misha says. He grabs Jared's arm, just as Jared is turning away. "Come in." As soon as the door shuts behind him, he shoves Jared up against it. "I don't have sex with my food," he growls. "I don't care what you eat or whether you like poetry. How was I supposed to know the difference between teasing and _teasing_ , you idiotic giant?" He pulls Jared's head down one-handed and kisses him while his other hand immediately goes down Jared's pants. "You're all wet," Misha says. "Better get out of these before you catch a cold."

The End


End file.
